Presidency
by Priestess Skye
Summary: Continuation to Candidacy: Kagome struggle to overcome the obstacles in their relationship as Sesshoumaru learns to balance his need for her with the good of the country. Told through drabbles and one shots, like Candidacy. Sess/Kag
1. Chapter 1

**Story will be edited at a later date**

**Title: Trepidation**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Rating: G**

**Genre: Romance**

**Word Prompt: Trepidation (Thanks to Yabou for providing it)**

**Word Count: 1,124**

**Pairing: Sess/Kag**

**Notes: Continuation to the Candidacy series**

Sighing, Sesshoumaru opened another door to another room, knowing he wasn't quite there yet, but getting closer. The building was large, but there still weren't very many places one could hide from him. But it was precisely what she was doing. His knack for finding people who didn't want to be found was an endless source of amusement for him at times. It did much to clean up any supposed secrets the staffers had thought to keep from him. Between his supreme hearing and his superb sense of smell, his staffers were quite frankly scared shitless of him.

It was just like the old days.

However today it was different. It was an irritation. The often times stubborn and irrational woman wasn't letting do his job as he was forced to seek her out instead. He understood her position and knew his transition into the White House was hard on her. He couldn't well employ her knowing it would cause some sort of a scandal, and more so, a conflict of interest. And she couldn't employ herself in her chosen field, as it was once again, a conflict of interest. Any campaign she chose to work on would be given an unofficial endorsement of the presidency, as the world knew she was his lover.

At first it had been a source of contention. But he thought she was past all that. It was strange that he had been wrong, as he had become fairly adept at reading her moods. Which was what had brought him to this moment as he opened the door to another room and frowned.

He was getting closer. Her confusion and distress was steadily increasing.

The salty scent of her tears suddenly hit him, causing him to turn left down the next corridor. Perhaps she wasn't really hiding him, Sesshoumaru thought as he zeroed in on the room he knew he'd find her in. He found it strange that she chose this room over all of her typical haunts. Perhaps she wasn't trying to hide at all.

Opening the door, he walked into his office, immediately knowing she was there, but he couldn't see her.

But he could hear her. Her quiet sniffs echoed in his ears. Pressing his lips in a thin line, all was not well. Kneeling down, he glanced under his desk to see her sitting there, curled in a ball, her face pressed into her arm.

"They all hate me out there," Kagome murmured when she opened her eyes and spotted him before her. "In the beginning they were okay with this. Now they all hate me."

"It shouldn't matter," he replied as he realized that their troubles weren't over yet. He had seen the media reports, read the newspaper and had been briefed by Miroku on the public's opinion of their relationship. In the beginning there was support. Now that support was beginning to fade. The people didn't want the president to have a lover. They wanted a wife, one that was suitable for the position.

Which Kagome was not, according to public opinion.

She was Japanese, and though she was working toward her citizenship, she wasn't quite an American citizen yet.

"You don't hear everything they say," she said, wiping her eyes. "You weren't out there with me this morning. You weren't there when the ladies at the hair salon were snickering at me behind my back, just loud enough so they knew I would hear. How inappropriate I was for you. How a 'mongrel' like me should return to where I came from. You didn't hear the obscenities.

"And I know it's all just petty jealousies," she continued as his low growl echoed through the room, clearly displeased. "On a rational level I know that. But sometimes, when I look around me, I can see why it's true."

This was yet another thing that was just like the old days, he realized. Women would constantly find ways to demean and belittle others of their gender because somebody else had something they wanted. Fighting the rage he could feel building up from within when he heard the word mongrel, he knew he would have to push past that right now. There was a bigger issue they had to resolve before he could figure out how to deal with the women in question, though he made a mental note later to get Miroku to find out where Kagome got her hair done.

She was having second thoughts, and that, at the moment, was no good. Not if he wanted to push forward with their relationship and remain on schedule as planned.

Or as he had planned, he should say. She knew nothing of it yet.

"These women know nothing of which they speak," he muttered, wishing he could spit on that very thought, though it was beneath him to do so. "Does it not occur to you that public opinion does not dictate _every_ aspect of my life?"

"Of course," she vehemently replied, her eyes flashing at the insinuation behind that statement. Inwardly pleased at overcoming the first obstacle, her tears, he raised a brow to let her speak. "I know you're not a puppet. But look at me. I'm not American."

"That can, and will be rectified."

"Fine," she snapped. "I'm unemployed."

"Again, that can, and will be rectified if you so choose."

"If I remain unemployed, I will be out of house and home as I will no longer be able to afford to pay the rent. How would you like that, Sesshoumaru? A Japanese, unemployed, and homeless lover."

The fire had returned to her eyes as they were blazing at him, full of fury and indignation. This was the Kagome he knew. Standing up, he reached down to pull her from underneath the desk. "Why were you under my desk?"

The startled look on her face was the only indication that she had not expected that question. "Honestly? The office smelled like you. It was the only place I could think of going to sort this all out."

"So," he murmured, pulling her close, crowing inside as she unwittingly took another step in the destination he had mind. Her admission spoke volumes, even if she didn't realize it. "Why don't I be the judge of what I believe is appropriate or inappropriate." His lips settled over hers, not so much for her benefit, but for his own. A reaffirmation of what he knew to be true. He knew she would understand it as such. "Besides," he continued as he moved closer, his mouth a breath away from ear. "I wouldn't worry about your lack of an apartment. If I recall, you haven't spent one night in it since you arrived here."

**Title: Second Thoughts**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Rating: G**

**Genre: Romance:**

**Word Prompt: Test – From Ebony Silks**

**Word Count: 770**

**Pairing: Sess/Kag**

**Notes: This is the second installment to Presidency, the continuation of Candidacy. **

To say she was nervous would be an understatement. Kagome was terrified to the point of feeling nauseous. She had done this so many times already throughout the campaign, but this would be the first time she would stand next to him as the president. If she had her way, she'd stay hidden behind the scenes, still upset over the words spoken about her by those at the salon the other day.

The support still wasn't there, and she was beginning to think it never would be. Oh she had Sesshoumaru's support. She wasn't the least bit concerned about that, and Miroku and Shippou would always stand by his decisions, but the people in the room where those who could hold some influence over him, and she wondered if they would survive their criticism.

A state dinner, Kagome sighed as she allowed the personal stylist to pin her hair up. Not just a dinner with friends, or colleagues, or other politicians he was familiar with. It was a state dinner with foreign dignitaries, white collar, the whole nine yards.

Posing in front of the large mirror in her room, she took a moment to twirl and giggle. In many ways, she was still so much like the young child she once was, full of life, dreams and courage. For some reason two of the three were lacking and she didn't know why. Had politics jaded her that much? He would love the dress, she knew. He already loved it as she pulled out the white silk garment that she wore to the Arctic Nights ball a few months ago, and matched it with the silver and citrine pieces he had taken care to purchase for her. Fingering the necklace, she jumped when she heard the loud, echoing knock on her door. Dropping her hand to her side, she strengthened her resolve.

This was it. "Come in," she called, instinctively knowing it was him who stood on the other side.

And it was no surprise her throat went dry when Sesshoumaru stepped into one of the spare bedrooms. The man had an excellent sense of style, she thought, wishing she had a fan, but there was something about him in a tuxedo, white gloves and all. He lived up to his name in every way and for all of one moment, she was jealous.

She would have to share him tonight and right now she wanted nothing more than to keep him all for herself.

Her own private dinner and dessert all rolled into one.

The predatory gleam in his eye told her precisely what he thought of dress and she inwardly grinned as he stalked across the room toward her, pushing her back until he had her pinned to the wall. "Woman, you tempt me too much," he murmured, crushing his mouth to hers, his hands running up and down her sides, as if he were trying to feel the heat of her through the cool silk fabric. Forgetting to breath, she held on tightly to him as he pulled back, his eyes never leaving her body.

"Good evening to you, too!" Pressing against him, she began to pout as he pulled back. "Hey."

"We'll be late," he stated, extending his hand out to hers, though the intensity of his gaze on her didn't change.

It didn't matter as everything washed away from her except for the fear and anxiety. Feeling the lump rise in her throat once more, she looked up at him, her arm only halfway extended. "Do I really need to do this? Can't I just stay back tonight and attend the next one?"

"You can do what you like," he replied easily. "You have never done otherwise."

Seeing the out she wanted and was desperately looking for, Kagome very nearly took him up on it until she took note of his demeanor. No longer relaxed and confident, Sesshoumaru looked tense, as if he were afraid of what her answer would be.

Where was her sense of adventure, she wondered idly.

_Courage. Honour. Love_.

The words meant so much to her growing up, so where were they now?

Taking a step forward, she placed her hand in his and squeezed it, pleased when she saw his stance relax just a little.

They would either like her or hate her

But for now, as long as Sesshoumaru stood next to her, she would survive.

After all, they were just hoity toity dignitaries, weren't they? In the grand scheme of things they were only the small fish she would have to fry. They were nothing in comparison to Sesshoumaru.

She smiled. He was everything.

DISCLAIMER: These characters do not belong to me. They, and all characters pertaining to Inuyasha, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: Divided Loyalties**_

_**Author: Priestess Skye**_

_**Rating: G**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Word Prompt: Consortium (Thanks to Safire for providing it)**_

_**Word Count: 585**_

_**Pairing: Sess/Kag**_

_**Notes: Continuation to the Candidacy series.**_

There were times being president was handy, Sesshoumaru thought as he walked the halls of the White House. And there were times where it was a downright pain. He was constantly under watch and could feel every set of eyes on him as he moved about. It was something he knew of, and something he expected, but he didn't want them on him every minute of every day.

And most especially, he didn't want them on him now.

Slipping through the door into his private quarters, he took a deep breath as he calculated how much time he would have before he was sought out again. Miroku knew better, and could stave off even the most eager of staff that required his counsel. They weren't the problem, but it was the press, and some of the secret service men. As much as he would like to replace them all with his own staff, he knew it was not possible. It would arouse too much suspicion.

"You could take me with you, you know," Kagome said as she entered the room, handing him his outer coat. "You could disguise it as an evening out with me. Nobody would be the wiser and you know I would never do anything to jeopardize your plans. I'd stay out of your way."

Taking the leather jacket, he slipped his arms through and regarded her for a moment. She was upset. Though she tried not to appear so he could sense the inner tension within her. They were a team, had been since day one and for the first time he was keeping her away, shutting her out. Pressing his lips to her forehead, he wrapped his arms around in her in assurance and pulled her close. She may not realize she needed this, but he knew better. His time spent with her had not been in vain. He could read her like an open book. "It's a standard meeting. The other youkai would become agitated if I brought you with me. There's power within you. If they're unprepared, it could cause more problems. We already only have a limited amount of time to figure out how to solve the ones we do have."

"Shippou's going with you?"

Nodding a quick affirmative, he held her close for a minute longer before letting her go. "His presence is required, especially if he is to take over for me one day. All will be well. We have never had a problem before."

"Naraku has been making waves in the Senate," she stated, causing him to scowl slightly. The hanyou would always be a problem, more so now that he had been defeated electorally.

"He is on our agenda." Stepping to the fireplace, he checked to make sure the flue. "You know how to contact me if you need me."

"I always need you." Pausing, he turned back to her, pleased to hear the words that stumbled out of her mouth. The rising blush on her cheeks only proved she hadn't meant to say anything. In a flash he pulled her back to him and pressed his mouth to hers. Open, quick and hot, without words he promised her the world and more upon his return, all of which she greedily accepted. Smirking against her lips, he was delighted to see her breathless.

"When I return…" he reaffirmed.

And just like that he disappeared through the chimney and into the night. As far as he was concerned, he was gone far too long already.

_**Title: Strength**_

_**Author: Priestess Skye**_

_**Rating: PG-13 – adult themes but nothing defined.**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Word Prompt: Wild (Thanks to Minervaone for providing it)**_

_**Word Count: 1161**_

_**Pairing: Sess/Kag**_

_**Notes: Continuation to the Candidacy series.**_

It was strange, Kagome thought, to be sitting her in apartment. It looked unlived in.

It was unlived in.

Everything was in its place, but it was spartan, and lacking dust. It made for easy cleaning but even she had to admit, it wasn't home. There wasn't one piece in this place that reminded her of Sesshoumaru, or had his mark of sorts on it. All of it was hers, and all of it was purchased before she had ever met him. It was funny. She had always wanted a place she could call her own, design it however she wanted, and fill it with _her_ items. And yet, she was happy staying in the White House, a place she couldn't change without the bureaucrats filling out about twenty different forms.

She could add her knick-knacks here and there, and she had. Her razor and make up could be found in the master bathroom, next to Sesshoumaru's. Her shampoo was by the bathtub, and there was a section of the closet that belonged to her. The little bit of perfume she wore was placed on his dresser, and it was covered in dust from lack of use. He hated it. His increased sense of smell could make out the different chemicals that went into perfume, not just the scent it was mean to be, though he liked her lip balm, she thought with a slight blush. He really liked her lip balm and kept plenty of it in stock.

But even without using the perfume, its presence proved there was life there.

Not knowing how long he was going to be gone, she had decided to spend the night in her apartment, finding his room at the white house too quiet without him. Sure, she had spent nights there where he was stuck in meetings until dawn, but at least he was home, and she could take pleasure in knowing her would stop by for at least one minute to let her know where he would be.

But it was different tonight.

She didn't like it. Kagome felt as if she still didn't belong there, as if she were unwanted. Turning down the covers to her bed, she wrinkled her nose at the stiffness of them. They hadn't been slept in. maybe she needed to spend more time here and away from the White House. Maybe then she wouldn't get the feeling the rest of the staff was judging her.

That was something she would never get used to.

Sighing, she climbed in and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep.

--

Startled awake, Kagome's eyes adjusted to the dark. Red eyes gazed upon her in the corner of her room, causing her heart to beat faster in both fear and excitement. She knew who it was, her instinct and gut telling her she was in no danger and this man was a welcome presence.

But she had never seen him like this before. His eyes were almost wild, feral and she knew, could easily be filled with violence.

Tonight it was lust. Deep, dark, passionate, hot. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach as it began to flutter at the promise they held within in.

"You weren't home." Sesshoumaru spoke slowly, precisely as he took a step forward. "I come home to find you weren't there, and nobody could tell me where you had gone."

"Miroku knew," she countered, sitting up. "I told him before I left."

"Miroku wasn't at work. Miroku was home himself and I had to track him down. Why are you here?" He took another two steps forward.

"Because I couldn't stay there! I couldn't stay there without you, it's not the same." His head cocked to the side a little, as if urging her on. "They watch me. They all sit there and they'll watch me walk through the halls, enter your living area and come and go as I please, I know they're thinking 'what is she doing there? She shouldn't be there, she's not right for the job.'"

"Who dares?" he growled low.

Startled from the intensity of his anger, Kagome jumped from the bed, and began to pace. "They look at me, and I know they're thinking that, and wishing I was somebody else, somebody more suitable to your position. The women I can handle, as I know a part of it is basic jealousy. I mean position of presidency aside, who wouldn't want to be with you. But the men are starting to think the same way, the political strategists. They're out trying to find you a proper wife, never mind a Japanese live in girlfriend who doesn't come from the background of the rich and famous. Let's be honest, I'm more suited to live on a ranch with Inuyasha like Sango, not stand by your side at state dinners."

"Your point?"

Staring up at him, she suddenly felt weary, tired of her tirade, and tired of hiding and standing strong. Falling on her bed, she wiped a hand across her face. "I don't know. I want to be with you, I love you. But it's getting so hard and maybe people are right. Anybody who wanted to be with you should be able to stand up with you and face down adversity. I don't think I'm strong enough to do that. Not if it's bugging me this much."

The bed sank next to her though she didn't turn her head toward him. His hand reached out and grabbed her jaw, turning it for her. "I chose you." Leaning into him, she laid her head on his shoulder and allowed herself the comfort of being wrapped in him. "I still do."

Gone was the wildness from his eyes, the anger, and the intensity of his annoyance at finding her gone. And though the lust was still there, it was no longer bright and vibrant, but instead low, smoldering; yet understated, as if he knew he needed to offer her the security first. It didn't lessen the butterflies she felt rolling through her; it only increased them. "I'm sorry," she apologized as she allowed him to lay her back down on the bed.

"For what?"

"For being stupid. It's not easy."

One by one he worked the buttons on her pajama top, a welcome change seeing as he usually just destroyed the things. "You were stupid," he agreed amiably. "But you're right, it's not easy. You weren't there tonight, at the meeting as many of youkai brought their daughters forward, or those they thought would make suitable mates. It appears as if you and I are in the minority when it comes to supporting us. I left, wishing only to see you and you were gone."

Her breath hitched as his claws slipped beneath the waistband of her pants, sliding them down, slowly. "I'm sorry," she apologized again. "It won't happen again. I'll be stronger."

"See that you are."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title: A Teddy Bear Picnic**_

_**Author: Priestess Skye**_

_**Rating: G**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Word Prompt: Slippers (Thanks to Nicole for providing it)**_

_**Word Count: 802**_

_**Pairing: Sess/Kag**_

_**Notes: Continuation to the Candidacy series.**_

They really were the most ridiculous things, Sesshoumaru mused as he stood in the doorway of his private living space, watching Kagome dance around. Headphones in her ears, she lay on her stomach on the couch reading a magazine, her feet dangling high in the air. She was wearing _his_ silk pajama top, he noted, and made plans to quickly divest her of it in a very short amount of time, but that wasn't what caught his attention.

No, it was the slippers.

The giant, white, fluffy teddy bears with checkered bowties attached to each foot. They'd be adorable if she was a child, but he was pleased to note she was so far from it. Most of the time. The horrendous things had to go though as the black beady eyes found on each foot seemed to mock him from afar. They made her look like a child. It was quite the turn off when all he had wanted to do was come home and lie next to her in the large bed.

A quick pop of bubble gum echoed in the room, sending his eyes back to her face. She was still reading the damn magazine, oblivious to his presence. Grinning, that was something he could rectify almost immediately. Crossing the room he stood behind her on the couch, sending a glare to the offending slippers as he wrapped his hand around a slender ankle. The slight stiffening of her body before she relaxed told him she knew he was there and could proceed as planned.

Claws were marvelous things, he mused, as he allowed his human disguise to fade in the sanctity of his own home, and they could do wondrous things. They sent shivers through her as they slowly trailed along her leg. He could hear her breath catch when he hit the particularly sensitive spot behind her knee, and the goosebumps rising on her skin was particularly enticing. But perhaps best of all were their ability to easily tear through any object he desired.

"Hey," she shouted, leaping away from him as he split the side of one of the teddy bears with glee. The soft, downy filling spilled out and tumbled to the floor. Sighing, he realized it was as close to gutting something as he was going to get to these days. Reaching for the other one, he growled as she pulled it out of his reach. "What do you think you're doing? You can't just go ripping my slippers as you please."

"Those," he pointed, "are not slippers. They are an abomination."

"They keep my feet warm."

"Socks will keep your feet warm," he countered. "There are plenty of moccasins available, and you have taken to wearing my shirt, so why not my slippers. They are meant to simply cover your feet, not swallow them whole." Moving quickly, he slipped the other off her foot before she could blink, and tore its head off before tossing it idly behind his shoulder. "You will not wear such slippers in my presence any longer."

Rising to her feet, Kagome stalked toward him and he found his eyes glued to her thighs as they gently moved against the silk of his shirt, teasing him. His eyes narrowed, ignoring her current ranting and raving. "This place is old and drafty. If I don't keep my feet warm I'm bound to get sick. What then Mr. domineering? Are you doing to have time to nurse me back to health because you ruined my only pair of slippers? You can schedule me in between your meetings with Shippou and your conferences in the war room."

Reaching out, Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm as she turned to walk away, and pulled her back to him, smirking as he heard the tiny 'oomph' uttered from her mouth as she fell against him. The rising heat within him demanded that she stay with him, sate him, put his body at peace with her own. "I will not allow your feet to go cold," he murmured before swinging her over his shoulder. Taking one foot in hand as he moved toward the bedroom, he squeezed it, rubbing it along the arch in the way he knew she loved. The small moan escaping her betrayed her irritation.

"I'll just go out and buy another pair tomorrow," Kagome replied, half-heartedly. He didn't need to see her face to know she was chewing on her lower lip to keep from crying out again.

"Then you'll just be wasting your money." Dropping her on the bed he caught the challenging look in her eye, and returned with equal fervor. "I can keep you warmer than any damned slipper can. Test me all you like, you'll never win."

Her answering smirk told him she already had.

_**Title: Nerves**_

_**Author: Priestess Skye**_

_**Rating: G**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Word Prompt: Picture Prompt #4 in Everyday Love by Youkai Yume**_

_**Word Count: 710**_

_**Pairing: Sess/Kag**_

_**Notes: Continuation to the Candidacy series. **____**I had my heart set on this pic for a piece for Presidency, so thank you Youkai Yume for such wonderfully inspiring fanart!**_

March should typically signify the beginning of spring, Kagome thought as she looked out the window at the gardens. Instead, there was a freshly fallen bed of snow covering the lawn of the White House, and the temperature had once again dipped below freezing. She had just pulled out her spring jacket as she enjoyed the mild thaw only days before. Sighing, she filed the last of her papers into her briefcase. The day really just begged for her to stay in. The winds were high, the sky was overcast, and if the forecasters were right, there would be more snow later.

But this wasn't the real reason she wanted to stay in and just relax. No, it was the upcoming talk at George Washington University that caused the butterflies within her stomach to flutter about again. Feeling anxious, nervous petrified all at once, Kagome again questioned her judgment and state of mind when she had agreed to this fiasco. 'It was good exposure,' Miroku had told her upon booking the talk. It would only serve to help her own image, and thereby Sesshoumaru's.

And it would give her some insight into her role as the president's significant other. She may not be First Lady, but at the moment she was closest thing to it.

Swallowing the rising bile in her throat, Kagome double and triple checked her briefcase for her speech. "I can't go through with this," she muttered, clenching her fists on the hard leather of the cover. It was one thing to help with a campaign, and to stand next to him as he spoke. It was quite another to do the speaking herself.

"The car is waiting for you out front," Sesshoumaru informed her as he stood in the doorway.

Taking in his appearance, she frowned. Even on the most hectic of days he was impeccably groomed. His suit tailored to perfection and not one hair was out of place as it was tied in a low ponytail behind his back. Her own hair would be blown out of place within ten seconds once she stepped outside. "I'm dressed all wrong. I need to look powerful," she murmured, dropping the briefcase before turning toward the closet. "How can I make the impression I need to if I look like one of them?"

"Them being the students of course," he replied easily. A steady hand on her shoulder stopped her as she reached for another blouse. "You look fine. You don't need to be anybody other than who you are."

"So says the youkai in disguise," she smiled as she saw the stripes on his wrist, the ones he took such great pains everyday to keep hidden from the general public.

"That is entirely different and you know it. Physically I look like a human because I must. But, you are not First Lady, and until you are, you don't need to look like one. Just be yourself and you'll do fine."

_Until you are…_

Those words sent her stomach spinning and tumbling all over again, but for an entirely different reason. She found herself smiling brilliantly over his words. Even in the middle of a panic attack she could feel hope. Not so much for today, or her future with the people, but for them, and for their future. "I'll be okay."

Grabbing her beige coat and her briefcase, she shuffled past him and was nearly out the door when he stopped her again. His lightening quick reflexes still caught her by surprise at times. Turning to look at him, she saw him holding the light blue cashmere scarf he had bought her the month before while they were out to dinner in New York City. The soft material caressed her skin as he placed it around her neck. "Humans are forgetful," he murmured, tying it in a knot. "It's too cold to go without it." Leaning down, he allowed his mouth to brush lightly along hers, the subtle contact causing her breath to catch in her throat.

The ability to both relax and strengthen her often caught her by surprise too.

"Good luck."

Grinning, she ran out the door and down the hall. She didn't need luck to get through this.

She had him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title: Tedium**_

_**Author: Priestess Skye**_

_**Rating: G**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Word Prompt: Oubliette (Thanks to Tallymark for providing it)**_

_**Word Count: 619**_

_**Pairing: Sess/Kag**_

_**Notes: Continuation to the Candidacy series.**_

There were days when Sesshoumaru was thankful for modern day conveniences. Such as cars, indoor plumbing, television sets, computers, blackberries, telephones, etc.

And then there were days when he wished he were back in sixteenth century Japan where he could rule as a lord should. Democracy, though useful, wasn't all it was cracked up to be. The checks and balances in the system continued to bog him down whereas he used to be able to push through them. Having the support of the people was a good thing, and his popularity ratings continued to go up, but he could no longer just randomly kill the people who pissed him off.

Or even torture them to get the answers he needed.

No, instead he was forced to fill out paperwork, torture in and of itself, in an office surrounded by hundreds of people, and he wasn't guaranteed to get the answer he wanted. Diplomacy he had no problems with. Paper pushing? Well what did he have staff for if he had to do it himself? It was mind numbing.

Groaning, he signed off on another document, perhaps the fiftieth that morning. This was yet another bill passed by the House and Senate that required his approval. It was a small bill, more of an implementation bill that didn't require much more of his time, but it made him appreciate the role he had, and the work completed by the previous President, no matter how little he supported him.

And it made his work in the Senate seem like peanuts before.

Placing his pen down, Sesshoumaru stood from his desk before contacting Miroku to let him know he was taking a few minutes, and only to contact him only if it were an emergency. A few minutes were all he had, he realized, as he was due to have a meeting with a new Senate committee chair shortly. It would be his one and only meeting as he would prefer that none of them believe they have the ear of the president, though he did keep close watch on what was going on at Capitol Hill.

He let his nose do the job as he sought her out, his lips quirking upward as he came ever closer to his destination. Shippou's offices. She had taken to doing administrative work for him lately to keep busy. It was good for her as she was able to learn more about the field she loved, and yet maintained her distance from him.

She was distraction enough.

He was mildly amused to see the scramble of employees and aides as he walked into Shippou's work area, but truth be told, he only had eyes for one person. Glowering at them as some of them gawked, he was pleased to see them leave, one by one, until it was just the two of them in the office. "Is he in a meeting?" he asked, startling Kagome out of her work. The rosy blush that crept up on her cheeks only served to amuse him more.

"No, he's free if you want to go right in." There were only a few instances where he would consider using his strength to get what he wanted, and this was one of them as he quickly plucked her out of her seat before knocking on the office door. "Get out," he growled to Shippou as he entered the office, leaving the young kitsune no choice but to do what he demanded.

"Bad day?" she questioned as he pushed her against the wall, claiming what he believed was rightfully his. The cherry lip-gloss doing wonders to his libido. It was disheartening to know he couldn't act on it.

"Getting better."

_**Title: One Hour **_

_**Author: Priestess Skye**_

_**Rating: G**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Word Prompt: Proposition**_

_**Word Count: 945**_

_**Pairing: Sess/Kag**_

_**Notes: Continuation to the Candidacy series.**_

Sitting at the desk outside of Shippou's office, Kagome lay her head down on the hard surface in exhaustion. The headache, which was once a mild drum, now throbbed between her temples, causing her to wince at times. Shippou was in a meeting. She needed to escort his guest out after was all said and done and therefore couldn't leave her station.

The background noise didn't help either. The low hum of the fluorescent lighting, the constant traffic of people passing by, stepping in to drop documents off, or stopping by to say hello only added to the tension when she wanted to do nothing more than crawl into bed right now with the lights turned off and all curtains shut so she was surrounded in complete and utter darkness.

The aspirin was not helping and being on duty right now Kagome was fearful of taking something stronger.

Too tired, and too much in pain, she didn't notice when he arrived, didn't recognize the tingle or thrum of power that seemed to touch her every time he was nearby. Nearly jumping from her seat, his voice startled her, causing him to lay a hand on her shoulder to keep her from falling out.

"For God's sake. Get somebody in here to relieve you and go to bed. I can feel your headache in my office and it's not helping me get my work done."

Perking her head up, she looked up at Sesshoumaru. This was something new. "You can feel it?"

"Of course I can. The discomfort of it radiates through your aura. Why do you think I'm able to find you anytime you don't wish to be found?"

Smiling wryly, she realized her mistake in hiding from him. There were other things she needed to do to lose him in the process. Creating a diversionary trail was obviously not enough. "Can you hide an aura?"

The low growl was answer enough. "You can, but that will be one thing I'll refuse to teach you. Go to bed."

"I can't, Shippou is still in a meeting and I need to escort the guest out afterward." Checking her watch, she sighed. "I don't think it'll be too much longer. It's been two hours already."

"Meetings can go all night if they so choose. You of all people should know this. Find somebody to cover you," he repeated.

"I wish I could. If you haven't noticed, I'm somewhat of an outcast in this building. I haven't _earned_ my job," she answered, her face scrunching in mild disgust as she spoke.

The flash of anger in his eyes was something new. While he had never been apathetic about the way she was treated here, and always supportive, she had never seen real and true anger on his part. He was always the epitome of calm. Lurking beneath the surface today there was rage. Was it always there? She wondered. Did she just not see it? "So you will work yourself sick to prove to others that you can do the job?"

"No, of course not. If I could have had somebody relieve me an hour ago, I would have. I _asked_. It's not a matter of pride here. It's a matter of nobody will help me."

"Why didn't you speak of this sooner? I will not allow dissention within my ranks."

She smiled again. "Now you sound like a military leader. It's my battle to fight. I will prove myself to your staff. I will win. I refuse to go anywhere so they can either accept me or don't, but I'm not leaving." Walking up to him, she shut the door to the outer office, and slipped her arms under his jacket, running them up his back to pull him closer. Her headache was already abating. His hands came to rest easily on her hips, holding her in place so she couldn't escape. She knew this was wrong, given that there was an important guest just beyond the other set of doors to Shippou's office, but some days it was hard to resist. Especially when he had been acting like a domineering brute. "Besides, only person I need to prove myself to is you."

"You already have," he murmured, shifting his hands so they rest together upon the small of her back, a spot that was clearly his favourite. "Now, stop this nonsense and go to bed. Shippou can escort his own guest out."

"On one condition," she answered, snickering as a single eyebrow rose. "Take an hour with me." Standing on her tiptoes, she pulled his head down so that her lips rested lightly against the outer shell of his ears. "One hour. I can think of better ways to relax than to sleep in a big bed all by myself. I'll leave a note for Shippou."

"Shippou already knows," he murmured, smirking He tapped his ear to remind her of his kitsune hearing. She could feel the blush rise in her cheeks and pressed her face into his chest. Taking one hand in his own, and leaving the other on her back, he pushed her through the doors, leaning down every minute or so to tell her what he planned on doing to her. The looks the others gave them as they passed by the hall were somewhat appalling, and embarrassing, she thought. But in the end, she didn't care.

She already had proven herself to the one person who mattered. And he was about to spend the next hour proving just how valuable she was. e


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title: Women and Shoes **_

_**Author: Priestess Skye**_

_**Rating: PG-13 for suggestive content**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Word Prompt: Proposition**_

_**Word Count: 879**_

_**Pairing: Sess/Kag**_

_**Notes: Part of Presidency. Continuation to the Candidacy series.**_

Kagome frowned as she stared into her closet. There were a grand total of sixty pairs, she realized, as she tried to place her newest acquisition in amongst them. "I have too many shoes," she murmured.

"Hmm?" Sesshoumaru lay upon the bed, half watching her in amusement, and half watching the late night news. Her shoe problem was the least of his worries at the moment.

"I have too many shoes," she repeated. "I don't know how I came to have so many. In high school I was lucky to even own high heels. In university, right through to the end of grad school I owned a grand total of two pairs. I had maybe six pairs during my working career, and it jumped to ten when I started to work on your campaign. But now I have sixty pairs and I don't know where they all came from."

"Sixty-one," he corrected, gesturing to the box in her hand. "And you bought a pair each time you had a function to attend. It's normal for somebody in your position."

"Black. Really, all I need is a pair of sturdy black heels, maybe two so I can dress one down and dress one up."

"And white for that dress you wore to the Arctic Nights ball, and red for that talk we attended last week. They matched the dress you wore there," he listed nonchalantly, as he quirked a brow at a news report featuring him and his latest endeavour.

"I could have worn black with the red dress. I didn't need red shoes." She pulled the box out the closet and frowned again. "And I certainly don't need Manolo Blahniks or Jimmy Choos. When had department store heels become so defunct? I'm sure I've worn most of these only once, and I'm sure I won't wear them again. They'll be out of date by the time I'd need them and I'd have to buy a new pair."

Rising from the bed, Sesshoumaru made his way toward the closet, eying the different boxes she had piled up on the bottom. Really, her closet wasn't all that different than his own. Holding a position such as the one he did required him to have a lot of different shoes as well, and suits, though he could admit he didn't own a red pair. "Donate the ones you don't want, or give them to a staff member who might like them. If you need another pair of red shoes, you know I'll have no problems sending out for another pair."

"That's the point," Kagome nearly growled in frustration. "You make it too easy. I need to stop. I already have enough pairs to open my own shoe store."

"Hardly," he murmured as he found the box he wanted. Pulling it out, he opened it up to remove the shoes he desired. Black, thin, strappy and with a four-inch heel, he considered these his own 'fuck me pumps,' though he had never let her in on that little secret. That one time she wore them he nearly went nuts trying to behave as they were at an important public meeting. And as he was called into all night meetings upon their return to the White House, he hadn't had time to indulge the animal within him. With a quick grin, there was time tonight.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he slipped off the small sandal she wore, and began to tie the first one on.

"What does it look like?" Allowing a moment to trail a blunt fingernail up her calf, he inwardly preened at her slight gasp and shiver. She was so easy to rile up and much easier to turn on. Sometimes all it took was a glance…

And as such he kept his eyes hooded, not wanting her to see but instead intending her to feel, to anticipate. The buckle slid into place easily on the second shoe before he stood up and pulled her to her feet. While she wasn't close to his height, she still stood much taller, something that didn't quite agree with him. She was perfect the way she was before. Sliding his hands around her hips, he found the zipper of her skirt around the back and slowly slid it down, before watching the fabric shimmy downward. "What? You've got a foot fetish or something now?" she asked wryly as he lifted her shirt over her head.

"Or something." Stepping back he took her in. All of her.

"What is it with you guys and a naked woman in high heels?"

Grinning quickly, he allowed a sharp fang to poke through as he dropped the disguise. He would never have her that way. Outside was one thing, but inside the bedroom was another. There would never be any illusions between them. "It all depends on the naked woman." Glancing downward, he could feel his blood rise at the sight of her feet wrapped in the sandals, the way her ankle, though delicate, stood strong within them. A testament to her own strength. "And the shoe."

Lifting his eyes he finally allowed her to see.

"Hmm." She took a step toward him. "Well then, I think I'll keep these."

"See that you do."

_**Title: Bloodlines **_

_**Author: Priestess Skye**_

_**Rating: G**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Word Prompt: Tragedy (thanks Minervaone)**_

_**Word Count: 1805**_

_**Pairing: Sess/Kag**_

_**Notes: Part of Presidency. Continuation to the Candidacy series.**_

It had been a while since she had returned home, Kagome thought sadly. She could certainly afford to do so more often, and should have. At the very least she should have called more to make sure everything was okay. It wasn't as if the White House didn't have a long distance plan she could work with…

The events of the past few days were a blur as she worked with her mother to clean up the shrine after having so many visitors. There would be more, she knew, but the bulk of them had come within days of beginning the mourning process. Twenty different rituals were performed this past week and really, she could only remember sitting there watching as friends and extended family stopped by to offer them their condolences and money.

She didn't even know he was sick…

'_Mama, why didn't you tell me?' _

"_You were doing so well with your own life I didn't wish to upset you. Your grandfather was old. It was his time. We all knew it was only a matter of years."_

Perhaps this was what hurt the most. She knew it was coming and she deliberately pushed it aside. She had her own life, with Sesshoumaru, and though it was filled with challenges, strife, and it was a constant battle to reassert her place next to him, it didn't mean she should forget about her roots.

"When are you and Sesshoumaru leaving, Kagome?" Souta asked as he stood in the doorway of her old bedroom.

"Umm he's going back first thing in the morning, with Inuyasha and Sango. He's already put business off long enough and while I know he'd like to stay, there would be questions if he didn't return."

"And you?"

"I think I'm going to spend some time here and help mom out. There's still so much to be done, including cleaning out that antiques shed and finding a new priest so the shrine doesn't fall to ruin. We get so little visitors these days I'm hoping a new priest will bring new life here."

"No offense to ji-chan," Souta confirmed as he pulled a book from behind his back.

"No, no offense to ji-chan. He should have retired long ago and let somebody else take over. He was stubborn like that."

"I found something interesting in our archives earlier today and I thought you might like to see it. Share it with Sesshoumaru, he might find it interesting too." Kagome watched as he placed the ancient book on her desk. The pages within were brown and curled with age, and the leather cover had faded over the years. She was surprised it was still intact. Perhaps, if push came to shove and they couldn't revive the shrine they'd be able to turn it into an ancient learning centre. They certainly had the materials for that. Maybe they could receive funding from one of the universities and join on as a library. They weren't limited in what they could do.

"Ji-chan would have been happy for you," Souta murmured as he ran his hand over her own, tapping the simple diamond encrusted white gold band on her ring finger before resting it on the book. "Despite what his initial reaction to the idea that you'd be tied for life to a demon would have been, in the end he would have been proud. Higurashis have been tied to demons for centuries…"

Staring hard at the ancient leather, Kagome mulled over Souta's words as he left the room. How did Souta know Sesshoumaru was youkai? She had never told him…

--

Kagome didn't need to be in the same room as him to know he was still working. There was no such thing as a vacation for the President of the United States, and though he was able to take time to be with her this past week, he was still required to attend to matters of importance. The blackberry was turned off during funeral, and during each of the twenty rituals of the burial, but all other times it was placed against his ear or he was responding to e-mails.

Was this what the next four years was going to be like with him? Eight? Would she only be able to steal a few minutes here with him, or a few minutes there? While he was busy during the campaign trail, that seemed like a vacation compared to now. "Whatchya reading?" Inuyasha asked as he entered her room. Lifting her head from her hands, Kagome smiled, albeit tiredly as she struggled with fatigue. "Sorry, I knocked, you didn't answer."

"Where's Sango?"

"Sleeping, as you should be as well. It'll be a while until Sesshoumaru is finished whatever it is he's doing." Inuyasha scowled. "I can understand obligations but he should be here for you."

"He is when it's needed the most. I was just glad he could clear his schedule to be here. Shippou is handling most of it. Sesshoumaru is only catching what can't be divulged to anybody but him."

"What are you focusing so intently on?" Inuyasha asked. He was changing the subject, she knew. There was still a rift between them from years past, despite all efforts to repair it.

"A book from my brother. It's interesting. You're featured in here." She narrowed her eyes at her future brother-in-law. "Just how old are you, Inuyasha? This book has to be five hundred years old."

He picked the book up before flipping through the pages. His name caught his eye several times, as did the word hanyou. Nobody was more pleased than he to eventually hear the name without the derogatory tone to it. "Keh, this is old and out of date. It doesn't even tell the complete story."

"But Kikyou?"

His eyes began to cloud over as he looked at the hand drawn image of the priestess of old. "Kikyou's dead."

"You loved her."

"Or so the story goes." Rubbing a hand over his suddenly tired face, he looked at her, really looked at her. "Look. This was a long time ago; I don't want to talk about it. Sango doesn't know a thing about her and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Okay." There was a pregnant pause. "Hey, I haven't thanked you or Sango yet for flying out here. It was unnecessary but most appreciated."

"Keh," he shrugged. "You're family."

--

Glancing out the window, Kagome could see the sunrise out in the distance, and idly wondered how long she had sat here with her face in the book. The history contained within was nothing short of amazing, and the ties to her and her family were beyond extraordinary. Souta had found something that was truly meant to be cherished. Looking at the bed, she frowned. It remained in pristine condition. Unused. Sesshoumaru hadn't returned from the makeshift office at all. Closing the book, she carried it with her as she sought him out.

"You didn't come to bed."

He looked up from his laptop, a sign she took to mean she could enter. "Neither did you," he replied. "I came up about three hours ago and you had your nose firmly planted in whatever you were reading."

"Family history. Yours, mine, ours." Placing the book on the desk, she closed the lid on his laptop, knowing whatever he was working on wasn't deemed urgent. If it was, he would have been on the phone with Washington through the whole thing.

"Anything interesting?"

"The Shikon no Tama." Those words appeared to have caught his attention and so, she allowed herself to continue. "It spoke of both yours and Inuyasha's quest to keep the Shikon no Tama from falling into the hands of evil. Until now I believed it to be a myth, nothing more than a simple tourist gimmick my grandfather used to attract the unwashed masses here."

"It existed once. It exists no longer. Kikyou took it with her upon her death." His tone was curt, a little more than simply conversational. Even after all this time there were moments when she had difficulty deciphering what he felt as he spoke of something. Now as one of those times. "Inuyasha does not speak of this time, or his time following the loss of Kikyou It is a time we have both put behind us and sharing this book with others will do more harm than good."

"I wasn't talking of sharing with others. It's a part of my family history. I want to know for myself. When Souta handed me the book, he told me that Higurashis and youkai have been linked together for centuries." Unconsciously she ran a hand over the small thing band on her finger. "I wanted to see what he means. Is this destiny? Was I destined to meet you, and once again link our family with youkai? Or is this a mere coincidence."

"There are many youkai bloodlines that are still around today, and many new ones. This is hardly more than a coincidence, though, one I'm very happy to support. We live our own lives and we choose what we make of it. There is no such thing as destiny."

"Why do you have to be such a cold-hearted ass?" she snapped, slamming the book on the desk. "Why can't you just listen to me when I'm trying to say something important?"

"Have I not been here for you?" his eyebrow lifted to his brow.

"Yeah, you have," she conceded. "When it's important." To a point. "But you've spent more time on your blackberry and laptop, and phone lately than you have with me. And it's not that I don't understand. I do. You're president of the United States. Your time is limited. I've always understood that. But I have something important to tell you, and you're not willing to listen. What do you want me to think right now?"

She opened the book to page forty-two before placing it in front of him. "You can go back to work once you're done, you can leave for all I care right now as I can see you'd rather be at home than here. But before you do I suggest you read this. Souta was right. Higurashi's and youkai have been linked together for centuries. More to the point, you and I have been linked together for centuries. Keep reading to the end and you'll see who my ancestor is. Maybe this won't seem so trivial then."

Kagome turned and slammed the door to the study before running to her room. He would follow in a matter of minutes, she knew. He would read because he was now curious, but it was too late. The words were out and the damage was done. Would she ever get used to this?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I am making no money off this.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title: Waging War **_

_**Author: Priestess Skye**_

_**Rating: G**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Word Prompt: Royalty**_

_**Word Count: 883**_

_**Pairing: Sess/Kag**_

_**Notes: Part of Presidency, continuation to the Candidacy series.**_

Something was clearly wrong, Sesshoumaru sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Spending the bulk of the day either on the phone or in meetings he hadn't seen her. Not once. And given that he had designated his time away from the White House to be with her…well, it seemed as if his best laid plans were being turned upside down. Kagome needed him, just as much as he needed her right now, and wandering through the shrine house, she couldn't be found.

"She's left," her mother stated simply as she poured tea into a couple cups, before pointing to a seat. The typically calm and sedate woman had a fire in her eyes that was reminiscent of her daughter's and he found himself smiling lightly – if it could be called that. It was just a slight upward quirk of his mouth. They burned into him before turning cold and flat. He was a youkai who had spent the majority of his life asserting his dominance, learning to take control of all that which fell within his care, and fighting to keep a tight hold on what he knew would be his legacy.

And yet, looking into her eyes, for the first time he knew fear. A mother's wrath was something never to be trifled with.

Just earlier today he had spoken with one of the more influential members of the line of emperors and had set the same gaze upon him. Speaking only the words that needed to be spoken, his actions and glances was merely enough to get what he wanted, for both his country, and the youkai across the globe. In what was a battle of the old versus the new, he needed as many allies as he could get.

Only perhaps this time he took it a step too far.

"Where?" he asked, raising his eyebrow in response. There was little a woman could do to intimidate him.

"Does it matter? What she needed couldn't be found here so she left."

"She understood the consequences."

Tapping her fingernails on the table, Mrs. Higurashi picked up her own porcelain cup and brought it to her lips. He didn't need to hear the words he knew would be coming out of her mouth.

"She knows the consequences and understands them even better than you think," she confirmed. "Nobody understands them better than her. She put her life on hold because she believes not only in your cause, but also in you. She loves you, she's willing to support you, but right now there's nobody supporting her. That's what this was all about, wasn't it?"

It had been centuries since he was lectured last and he found that the taste of it hadn't changed.

It was bitter.

It didn't seem to matter if it was his own parents, or hers, it was something he didn't enjoy, and didn't wish to experience again. Sighing, he let the mask fall away, giving Kagome's mother an unimpeded few of his fatigue. The spell wore away, leaving behind an exhausted youkai. "I didn't intend for this. I won't apologize for it but I didn't intend for it."

"That's something you and Kagome will have to discuss. Normally I don't meddle in her affairs. She chose the life she did, just as she chose you. That ring on her finger says as much. However, it's up to you to determine how long you want to be her choice. You could have declined those invites, postponed them for personal reasons. The world knew why you were here."

And this was the crux of it, he knew. Kagome wasn't the only one who constantly had to wage war between her personal and public life. It was a constant battle for him as well. For the first time in years he wished to have a private life, time that could be spent with just the two of them. Though he was able to steal moments here and there throughout the campaign trail, time was non-existent now, and they were both suffering for it.

"The problem now, Sesshoumaru, is how to figure out how to be both the president, and my daughter's fiancé. There's a balance and you need to find it. She's spent enough time searching on her own. You either work with her, or not at all. I, nor she for much longer, will have it any other way."

"What is it about a mother that can make a grown man, an old feudal lord at that, feel like a child," he questioned, feeling thoroughly chastised. Part of him wished he could rebel against her; tell her that she held no influence over him or his decision. However, he knew she was also right. If he continued on the track he was on he could lose Kagome. She could give up on him and never look his way again. He had spent entirely too much time trying to put the ring on her finger. He sure as hell didn't want to have her take it off. Looking up he saw the kitchen was empty, Mrs. Higurashi having left him with his thoughts.

So the question now was, 'How could he both? Was there a way to have his cake, and eat it too?' so to speak.

_**Title: Indecision **_

_**Author: Priestess Skye**_

_**Rating: G**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Word Prompt: Dust**_

_**Word Count: 680**_

_**Pairing: Sess/Kag**_

_**Notes: Part of Presidency, continuation to the Candidacy series.**_

A thick layer of dust had settled over everything, Kagome noted as she scanned her apartment. It had been several weeks since she was last here, and it was strange, but it wasn't home. It should be as it was hers, but it felt alien, much like she did at the moment.

Guilt nagged and ate at her as she thought of the way she had just taken off, without explanation. She was running and hiding, and though she knew she would be found, the time in the interim might be what she needed to gain perspective. Maybe it was what he needed to gain perspective too. Regardless, despite how necessary she felt it was, it was also cowardly. In this one act she shamed her name, though she knew her family understood. As a Higurashi she was taught never to back down. She was meant to persevere and aspire to do great things. And she was doing great things. She had the ear of the most powerful man in the world. He listened to her, he respected her opinion, and he always gave her the time she required from him.

Except when she needed him the most.

Now it appeared as if everything was falling apart and she didn't know how she could stop it. She would never ask him to give up his job, not after they had worked so hard for it. That would be selfish. But she had to figure out how to deal with both the man and the title that came with him. She had hoped, upon accepting the ring, that things would get easier. He clearly accepted her for who she was, and didn't care for the public opinion regarding her name. The announcement coming out of his office had created some interesting numbers, according to Miroku, who still kept track of the polls. Sesshoumaru had lost the support of many, but he had gained the support of many more. The end result didn't matter though.

He wanted her.

And that was the important thing. Still…it shook her to know how easily she had fallen apart, and how easily he had backed away when it mattered. Slumping down on the old easy chair, Kagome sighed. She was screwing everything up due to a few insecurities. She knew what he was, and what he was going to be when she first met him. She knew of the future when she first fell in love with him, and now it seemed at the slightest bit of trouble she was ready to walk away.

The shrill ring of her cell phone echoed through the small apartment. She didn't need to see the display to know it was him, just as the last eighteen phone calls were from him. Fiddling with the diamond on the ring on her finger, she knew she had to make a choice. She could continue to ignore it, and ruin everything she had worked so hard to attain. Not only would her personal life go down the toilet, but so would her career. Who would want to hire her after this debacle?

Or she could answer the phone and work toward making things right. Somewhere there would be a middle ground they could both work with, a place they could both be happy within. It wasn't an impossible feat, she knew this. But it would take some work and right now, she was just tired.

Reaching through her purse she found the cell phone and looked at the screen out of habit. Allowing her fingers to float over the green talk button, she debating her options. Running was the cowardly way out. She wasn't a coward. But she didn't think she could talk to him right now either.

Oh she hurt as she slipped it back into her purse. Crawling onto the sofa, she curled herself into a little corner. She needed to think. She needed to weigh her options.

Most importantly, she needed to decide if it was worth all this heartache. She needed to decide if _he_ was worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Patience**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 300**

**Prompt: Lure**

**Rating: G**

**Genre: Romance**

He was nothing if not determined. Mistakes aside, Sesshoumaru knew what it would take to get her back. He just wasn't sure if it was something he could give. There were larger things at stake than his personal problems. She knew this. She had accepted it. She had spent time with him coming to an understanding. When it came to the big picture, her wants and needs just didn't seem to fit.

And yet, as it stood right now, without Kagome, it was as if he were working toward nothing. How could he protect the future of his kind if he had no future for himself waiting? How had she become so integral to his very existence that he doubted the role he needed to play?

Flipping through the ties on his tie rack, he stopped at the familiar red, white and blue one, one that he had worn with pride on his inauguration, not because it was appropriate, but because it was from her. Such a small token and it meant so much. It amused him to no end to see how cherished these small items were. Her jewellery box lay open on their dresser, earrings and necklaces and hairpins scattered about. Fingering the citrine hairpin, Sesshoumaru smiled. This was the one piece she would never leave behind.

It gave him hope.

Placing the tie around his neck and tightening the knot, Sesshoumaru grinned. Phone tag was done for the day as it was obvious she would not answer hers. However, the game was far from over. There was no place she could hide for very long, and sooner or later she would return for what's hers.

He only had to wait.

And like the mighty dog hunting its prey, he had plenty of patience to do just that.

**Title: Questions and Answers**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 1207**

**Prompt: Resolution**

**Rating: G**

**Genre: Romance**

**Notes: This is the final installment to the Presidency series**

She stood outside his office, hand raised in a fist sitting inches from his door. He knew she was there. He could probably smell her, she thought with a grimace, and yet she couldn't find the courage to bring her knuckles upon the painted wood. The staff around the office stared at her blankly and she was sure some of them half expected her to walk away again. She half expected herself to walk away again.

"He's waiting for you," Miroku noted as he walked by before stopping next her and leaning against the wall. "He's cleared his schedule for the day…as much as he could given that he still has obligations."

"I know." Sighing she dropped her hand next to her side and backed up against the wall next to him. Closing her eyes, Kagome took several deep breaths trying to collect her thoughts. There were so many floating in and out of her head she didn't know what to do, or what to feel. There was no easy, and somehow she suspected there never would be. With Kouga, it was an easy decision to make, to leave him. It left her no doubts about how she truly felt about him. But the mere thought of leaving Sesshoumaru sent a pain so great through her chest she could do nothing but close her eyes and double over, focusing on her breathing instead to get through it. Clenching her fists together, tightly, she struggled not to cry. To stay with him meant she would get her heart broken time and time again as he would have to put his job and his legacy before her when she would need him the most, and yet to leave, she didn't know if she could survive it.

"You love him," Miroku whispered, sending a glare to the office staff silently demanding that they resume their duties. "If you didn't you wouldn't be standing here, still wearing his ring."

"I hate him as well," she murmured, still trying to sort through things. "I hate myself for allowing myself to feel this way but he hurt me in a way I never thought he would."

"Love and hate are entwined and often so close it's difficult to tell them apart. You wouldn't hate him if you didn't love him." He sighed alongside her. "I was against this union from the beginning but not only do you connect well with each other, you often act as if you're two parts of one unit. I am a believer in fate, but I am also a believer in making your own destiny. Way I figure it is this. You two were fated to be together. I have never witnessed a couple who understood each other as well as the two of you do. But what happens next is up to the two of you. You can walk away, and I wouldn't blame you, and neither would he. I can't guarantee that he would leave you be, but you can walk away. Or you can save yourself a great deal of time and effort by walking through that door."

Looking up, Kagome turned her head toward Miroku, only to see that he was already walking away, having said his piece. It was just one more thought to add to the already jumbled web within her brain. She wanted to run and scream and clear her head until the answer and the right path stood out before her. She wanted this to be easy.

"Nothing that's ever worth it is easy," she whispered to herself, steeling her spine and standing straight. Running a finger over the ring he gave her she found her strength. The answers were a mystery, but the ring wouldn't be on her finger if there wasn't something there that told her it was the right thing to do at the time. Lifting her hand, she knocked once before opening the door, knowing he would be alone waiting for her.

He sat behind his desk, back ramrod straight though his eyes betrayed him. Cool and confident to everybody else, she could see the wariness deep within. She had put it there. Guilt ate at her, causing her breath to catch in her throat several times. In all of her days with him she had never seen him so rigid and defensive. Stopping, she dropped to her knees, feeling the walls of the office closing in on her. Why was this so hard, she cried to herself. The answer was there, in front of her. All she had to do was reach for it and she could have it. But she couldn't move.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru murmured as he leapt from his desk, catching her before she hit the floor. His hands were so strong and sturdy, a contrast to her which were shaking like a leaf.

"It shouldn't be this hard," she repeated, this time loud enough for him. "You hurt me."

"I know. I'll do it again, though I don't want to."

"I know." She leaned forward, pressing her head into his shoulder and breathed deeply. Sesshoumaru was never one for colognes she thought. His scent was all his and despite everything, it was comforting. "I don't ask for much. I know you have obligations to your country. But what about your obligations to me? You weren't there when I needed you the most. You weren't there when I had something important to say."

"I'm here now." The words sounded so smooth and practiced coming out of his mouth, she wasn't sure if they weren't that.

"It's too late. All of that has passed and we can't go back. I understand what you need to do and I won't get in your way. I just don't know if I can balance everything together."

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice carefully controlled.

"You," she whispered, afraid to speak any louder and ruin the sanctity of the moment. "I can care less about anything else, I just want you."

"With me comes a great deal more," he warned, slowly entwining his hands in her hair, tilting her head upward so she was looking him directly in the eye.

The nerves were gone, she realized. The fear, the trepidation, everything that had been running through her earlier seemed to have vanished with his touch, and in this moment, it was only the two of them in this room. "I know, and I will try to handle it. But you have to meet me half way in this."

"No more running," he demanded.

It wasn't hard at all, she realized as she pulled him against her, her mouth seeking out his. Sitting in the middle of the oval office floor, in the arms of both the president and the lord of all modern day youkai, she sighed, as his lips brushed across hers lightly. A promise of what was to come she realized.

No, not hard at all. The answer was right in front of her the entire time.

"No more running."

Thank you all for such a wild ride on this. I never thought there would have been such a demand for a continuation to Candidacy and i'm not one to do sequels typically. This was too much fun! It is done and while I'll never say never, there probably won't be anymore to this after this. Thank you to all of its supporters!

Skye

the characters portrayed in this fic do not belong to me. they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I merey borrowed them.


End file.
